


Nice name

by alixcharmed



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/pseuds/alixcharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam.<br/>It's nice name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice name

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen 'Nothing to lose' by Billy Talent, when you'll read this.
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYAWtJXU1To)

Her eyes was dark as night sky.  
Her hair - long and dark.

She was beautiful, I've never seen prettier person. She had funny, pretty and colorful forelock.  
If I had known, I would've never risk.

It was the most ordinary day. I woke up as usual at 6.00 A.M. and without waking my son I went to work. I worked in high school, my son was in my class.  
That day I had scheduled an important test, I needed to be at school earlier than usual to get everything ready.  
In the corridor I met a few other teachers. I headed to the secretariat.   
Pensive, I opened the door and copied the card with test 34 times.  
It took a while...  
Later I walked into class, sat down at my desk and began to write much scores. Before everything was almost finished, clock showed eight a.m.  
Already tired students showed up in the class.  
I handed out tests and said that they have an hour.  
Then she showed up. Late and bored. She apologized and sat at the very end of the classroom.  
Indeed, I had one more test. I gave it to her.  
I started looking at the classroom in search of cheaters. Specifically the girl with colored forelock.

"So..." I asked her after lesson "Your parents allow you to have such a hair?"

"I don't have parents." she said impassively.

I apologized to her, expressed sympathy and took care of my own business. But I cannot stop thinking about her.  
She was so new. So mislaid...

After a day of work I came out of the class. I bumped into this girl, the conversation started to be in full swing. Subject went on her parents, later on the same death. I was surprised how much such a kid can know so much about it.

"What is your name?" I realized that I hadn't ask about it earlier.

"I'm Sam."

 _Samanta._ Such a nice name, I always like it.  
Suddenly it dawned on me. I started to stutter.

" _Samael._ "

She sneered with smile, tilted her head.

"In the flesh."


End file.
